


Perfect Enemy

by Enzuri



Series: SeaSalt [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blackrom, Elementbound, M/M, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Salt Krystaz and you realize how fucked up your life is. You love it.</p><p>"I hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> Elementbound AU, Salt and Zulmar, my OCs and AU with my  
> Written for my <3

Your name is Salt Krystaz and you realize how fucked up your life is. You love it.

"I hate you."

You stare at the alien troll when he shouts at you, his weird ear fins flaring. Everyone in the room falls silent and the other trolls look shocked. This is the first time you're all meeting face to face but you've been chatting through pesterchum for a few months now. By far the one you've spoken with the most is Zulmar, a purple blooded sea dweller who, despite telling you on a regular basis how infuriating you are, always talks to you the moment you come online. Your usual short answers seemed to have given him the impression that you don't care about anything. You don't bother to correct him because that would take too much effort.

Either way the confession seems to have shocked his co-players. Even your human sister, who wound up in their session by accident, seems surprised at Zulmar. You just shrug, which earns a growl. 

"I know." 

Zulmar just huffs at you, looking like he would rather punch your teeth in, before storming away. Every time you enter a room he leaves it. That lasts for a week, when after everyone had departed for the night, he burst into your room all fire and flame. He's on you in moments, mouth hot as he pins you to your chair. You shove him off, confused as all fuck and he sulks away like he's been burned.

You all go on with your quests, coming together every so often just to check up on one another. Zulmar seems to keep avoiding you, even his messaging is getting less frequent until you message him first one day. That's all it took to get him back to what he once was, overly dramatic and less annoying than you originally thought. Actually, he wasn't all that bad. Easily excitable yes but you actually end up finding it endearing.

Then the time comes you all meet up again and you can feel his eyes on you the whole time even though he doesn't say anything. Your skin burns where he stares at you and you're actually glad when the meeting breaks up and you get to retreat to your room. Still you know that your face didn't give away any of your unease because its barely an hour later when your door flies open to reveal the tall, lanky alien. 

This time he's pinned you right to the floor, his body all muscle and strength in a way you weren't expecting. This time you kiss him back, ruining your lips on the fangs he calls teeth. The salty taste of blood flooding your mouths and he growls insatiably. You don't even think about it until you're both stripped down, your clothes just ribbons of fabric. He's got his hands locked in your pale hair, keeping your face in place as you get your first encounter with troll's reproductive system. You barely get a look at the strange purple appendage before its down your throat.

It moves strangely, his hips against your lips. When he pulls back their swollen and you're harder than you've ever been in your life, pricks of pain on your scalp from his talons. He takes you from behind, and its when he's seated inside you that you realize that his bulge moves on its own, curling and coiling. It finds ever part of you that's ever wanted to be touched, rough as his hips grind flush up against you. 

His sharp grey fingers squeeze at your hips and ribs and he remarks, disgusted, that its his royal purple that blossoms under the surface. He bruises the fuck out of you and you love every moment of it, full and aching. Neither of you last long under such passionate conditions and you both yell out profanities as you come. 

You're covered in a purple but you're too tired to move, laying on the floor, one of his arms under your head as he repeats his previous statement. He hates you, he's black for you and he can't stand that he can't tell how you feel. He drifts off to sleep on the mussed carpet and its then that you smile to yourself.

You don't know what any of that nonsense about black romance means but you do know that you're definitely falling for that asshole of a fish troll.


End file.
